The Dragon's Gathering
by Timbriny
Summary: All races need a leader to guide them. So like other races, Dragon Slayer's must choose their leader. Who knew there were so many Dragon Slayers out there. OCXErza mostly. Might have other pairings. Rated M for future. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Summer time had fallen upon Magnolia. The city was as lively as usual with the streets filled with merchants and townsfolk. The wind was calm and the sun looked like it had no intention of being covered by whatever clouds would dare to cross its path. Of course this city wouldn't be in one of its regular days if noise and brawls weren't heard from within the renowned guild, the mightiest of them all, the birth place of heroes, Fairy Tail.

It was a normal afternoon in the building. People were talking and chatting with each other, recalling old adventures and quests, laughter heard from every corner. Like usual a certain Fire Dragon Slayer was bickering with a very well known Ice Mage Stripper.

"Admit it Ice Queen I'm stronger than you and always will be. No one can match a dragon's power!" Natsu stated, already head-to-head with Gray.

"In your dreams Flame Breath. No fire can melt my ice. I'm way stronger than you!" Gray retorted, pushing Natsu back with his head. Of course it's needless to say that was all it took to start another of the Fairy Tail's famous brawls.

Once a certain redheaded knight had put a stop on the fight, by punching Natsu and Gray straight in the head of course, everyone resumed their previous activities, not caring one bit about the unconscious Dragon Slayer and Ice Mage or the broken furniture. The stopping point by Erza was enough to make a few of the teasers, in this case Laxus and Gajeel, laugh.

While Erza made her way back towards her beloved strawberry cake that awaited her on top of the balcony, Natsu got up and stood still. It was almost as if he was waiting for something or someone. Everyone in the guild took notice, well everyone except Gray who was still unconscious, of Natsu's weird behavior. To the others he was just standing there in the middle of the guild hall.

A few seconds after, Gajeel, who had been watching from the table he was sitting at with Levy and the rest of her team, gets up and starts walking towards his frozen guild mate, placing himself in front of Natsu, approximately one meter away . If anyone thought that Natsu just standing frozen in the middle of the guild hall wasn't weird, they certainly thought that now. Both Dragon Slayers were just there, almost as if they had been paralyzed.

Everyone was starting to get worried. Even Master who had been enjoying a well-deserved nap had his eyes now on the two wizards.

"Natsu, what is it?" Lucy asked concerned, as she dragged Gray's sleeping body from the Dragon Slayer's feet. She might not be some super-freak strong wizard but she knew something was gonna happen.

As if on cue, Wendy got up from her sit and joined her fellow Dragon Slayers. The young girl placed herself on Natsu's side, about a meter from him, pretty much like Gajeel had done before her.

"Natsu! Gajeel! Wendy! What's wrong?" Erza inquired, her voice full of authority and concern, although no answer was heard. Suddenly everyone heard the sound of someone moving and they saw someone they didn't think would step in at this moment. There he was, Laxus Dreyar, walking towards the center, placing himself on Gajeel's side, one meter away from him.

Now everyone was really worried. All of the Dragon Slayers present in the guild hall had just froze for no apparent reason, forming a square while doing so. Only when the four mages, wielders of Lost Magic, got to the final position did the others noticed one thing they all shared in common besides their magic. Their eyes were tainted in dark black, making it look like they were being, in some way, controlled.

"Laxus, what the hell is goin…" Makarov started to say, desperate to understand what was happening but was interrupted by the voices of the four Dragon Slayers.

"_Hon zey hon zey, dii zeymah ahrk briinah. Med un zuwuth us mii, mu kent nu lahvraan ahrk unad benix un fron wo fen inaak mii fod un mul los gor. Lahvraan ahrk vos mii wah unad borii Ulokuun! Lahvraan ahrk vos mii wah gegein ont zuk! Lahvraan ahrk vos mii wah genun Jul un suleyk ahrk uld tul paagol daar gutlein."_ The four chanted their voices displayed in perfect sync.

As soon as the last word was spoken, a light radiated from the each of the four towards the sky. The spoken words in the weird language and the mysterious light only made the guild members more concerned. They had no idea of what was happening and, within all of them fear was starting to rise. They all had seen what dragons were capable of in Crocus and Dragon Slayers were as fierce as the now lost creatures.

A minute later the lights disappeared as mysteriously as they had appeared. Once they were completely faded, there stood, in the center of the guild hall, the four Dragon Slayers, now fully aware of their surroundings and conscious.

"Natsu! Explain yourself!" Was the only thing the fire mage heard before a gauntlet grabbed him by the vest and threw him across the room.

"Gajeel, what happened?" The Iron Dragon Slayer heard Levy asked. He really was confused. Titania had thrown Pink head across the hall without apparent reason and now Levy was asking what happened?

Not long after the two questions, screams were heard throughout the guild hall, all demanding answers on what the hell had just happened.

"SILENCE!" Makarov screamed shutting all other wizards. "Laxus, Wendy, Natsu, Gajeel, come here." The elder ordered. Hearing his tone none of the wizards hesitated for a second and were already moving to stand in front of the Wizard Saint.

"Now, care to explain what happened here?" Master asked as soon as everyone had gathered up around the four Dragon Slayers.

"What do you mean Master?" Wendy asked. She, like her fellow Dragon Slayers, had no idea of what happened. In one moment she was laughing and talking with Carla and Happy and the next one she was in the middle of the guild hall seeing a flying Natsu hit the wall.

"The four of you just moved towards the center of the Guild and said something in a mysterious language to us all. Why?" Makarov inquired explaining what everyone had seen and heard.

"What are you talking about Gramps? I didn't say a thing. I don't even remember waking up after Erza knocked me out." Natsu stated, really confused. Sure he wasn't the smartest bunny in the forest but he was dead sure something had happened.

"Yeah, I don't remember walking towards the middle either" Gajeel and Laxus joined after the fire mage, only making Wendy to nod. Apparently none of them remembered what happened. After the last statement, Makarov stayed silent thinking to himself how to proceed. Maybe it hadn't being anything serious and was just something Dragons and, obviously, Dragon Slayers did.

Master only stayed quiet deep in thought for a few minutes, but for Natsu and the others it felt like years. No one had noticed but night had fallen and the streetlights had started to lighten up.

"Well for now we will act as if this was of no importance. Its late and its better if we all get some sleep." Makarov decided, his usual tone returning to his voice. Hearing the Wizard Saint's words, everyone complied that was indeed getting late and started to head off. Of course the event was still on their minds but since nothing had happened, they figured it had been indeed nothing of importance.

None of the Fairy Tail wizards had any idea that, in the precise moment lights had radiated from Wendy, Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus, sixteen more were seen from across the world shot up into the sky.

* * *

><p>Morning came as fast as it could. Before any of the members could realize it, they were already at the Guild Hall talking and laughing, last day's event pretty much forgotten. The guild activities were happening like they usually did. Natsu and Gray were arguing; Erza was eating her precious strawberry cake; Mirajane was smiling and cleaning dishes; Master was sleeping a bubble coming out from his nose; Laxus was chatting with the Thunder God Tribe; Cana drank her special and favorite drink directly from the barrel; Gajeel was deep in sleep while Shadow Gear talked around him and Wendy was recalling past moments with Lucy, Carla and Happy.<p>

Without apparent reason to the other wizards, Makarov wakes up and directs his gaze towards the closed doors. Not long after also Erza is looking in the same direction. She had felt what Master did. A wizard, a wizard with large magical power was coming towards Fairy Tail.

As soon as she realizes this fact, the guild doors burst open, grabbing everyone's attention and revealing a single man. Said man was taller than most of Fairy Tail wizards, he wore black combat boots, dark blue jeans and a long sleeved buttoned green shirt. On top of the shirt was a long sleeved black cloak that almost reached the floor. The stranger had, what girls would call, a beautiful face and short dark brown hair. He carried over his shoulder a travelling back, which he only held by one of the straps.

"Sorry for the intrusion. I'm I the first to arrive?" The wandered asked with an open smile present on his face while he rubbed the back of his head. A smile that made many of Fairy Tail's woman blush a light shade of pink.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Erza asked, raising from her seat and heading towards the man.

"Well, my name is Gideon, Gideon Keel. And I'm only here because you summoned me." The now revealed Gideon answered, the smile never leaving his face and looking to Erza. He couldn't believe his eyes, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen was right in front of him, her scarlet hair floating with the wind that got through the opened doors.

"W-what you mean, I summoned you?" Erza inquired, her voice failing her. Sure the news was strange to her but what affected her was this man's looks. No matter how she looked at him he was handsome, very handsome, almost as if he had come out of one of those novels she reads.

"Well, not you exactly. They!" Gideon stated, pointing towards Natsu, then Wendy, then Gajeel and finally Laxus. "Fairy Tail's four Dragon Slayers."

"What the hell do you mean we summoned you?" Natsu screamed getting up from his seat.

"You don't know what time it is?" Gideon inquired looking to the Dragon Slayers. By the look they gave him he figured they truly didn't know. "Well then, let me explain. Last night you all emanated a form of light didn't you?" He added, not really asking them in particular.

"Yes, that did happen and they also said some weird words." Makarov cut in, his usual tone present. Apparently this man wasn't a threat in his eyes.

"Let me guess. _Hon zey hon zey, dii zeymah ahrk briinah. Med un zuwuth us mii, mu kent nu lahvraan ahrk unad benix un fron wo fen inaak mii fod un mul los gor. Lahvraan ahrk vos mii wah unad borii Ulokuun! Lahvraan ahrk vos mii wah gegein ont zuk! Lahvraan ahrk vos mii wah genun Jul un suleyk ahrk uld tul paagol daar gutlein." _Gideon repeated, expressing the exact same words Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus had said the night before.

"H-how do you know that? And what does it mean?" Master asked surprised and eager to solve what really happened last night.

" Its Dragon language and it means '_Hear me hear me, my brother and sister. Like our elder before us, we must now muster and choose among our kin who will lead us when our strength is test. Muster and able us to choose the next Emperor! Muster and able us to unify once more! Muster and able us to show Man our power and might still walk this planet.'" _Gideon explained, leaving nothing but amazed faces behind.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean anyway?" Gajeel pilled on, anger boiling within him. This guy just walks in and starts talking like he is some all knowing man.

"It means a gathering will happen in Magnolia. A gathering that hasn't happened for centuries. A Dragon's Gathering." Gideon stated his tone and face now gaining a serious side.

"A g-gathering of Dragons? W-what do you mean?" Erza asked, shock and fear written all over her face, her's and everyone else's.

"In this case its not of Dragons but of Dragon Slayers. For the next two weeks more will arrive and after that time the Ritual will take place."

"What ritual? And more will arrive? Does that mean you are a Dragon Slayer as well?" Makarov asked, stepping down from the balcony.

"Y-yeah I kind of left that out didn't I?" Gideon asked rhetorically while rubbing the back of his head from embarrassment. "But yes, I'm also a Dragon Slayer. And about the ritual it's quite simple. The Dragon Slayers that do arrive will face each other in some sort of tournament. The goal of this is to choose, like the words said, the Emperor. The one who will lead and speak for the Dragon Slayers.

"T-This is a lot to take in" Natsu muttered. He knew there were others Dragon Slayers out there but that there would be enough of them to form a tournament? Not in his wildest dreams he thought of that.

"I know this is a great shock to you all, but I promise you, I mean you no harm." Gideon declared, taking a glance towards Erza, making sure she didn't think wrong of him.

"No one was thinking that, my boy. Now can you come can with me to my office so you can explain this to me more detailed?" Makarov asked, a nod following right after. The Master then headed to his office and Gideon started following him. Erza, as soon as he passed by her, realized he had flashed her a smile and turned so she could see him walk to the Master's room.

Gideon, however, didn't make it far. A few moments after Erza turned her back to the door a scream was heard.

"DIE FLARE!" The next thing the mages knew there was a girl in mid-air with a katana pointed at Erza. Said weapon had been stopped by the man they least expected, Gideon. In a quick movement he had placed himself between the scarlet haired mage and the attacker, his right arm raised stopping the blade as the two came into contact.

"Guess they are starting to come" Gideon spoke out loud, letting his thoughts be heard.

"So I'm not the first to arrive." The girl stated as her slash had been stopped by nothing more than one man's arm.

"Why are you attacking?" Gideon asked. By now Erza had turned to where the action was happening, revealing her face to the girl, making her open her mouth in disbelieve. The next thing they saw was the girl on her knees bowing her head up and down.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry" the girl kept repeating as she bowed up and down. Everyone's jaws just hit the floor at said behavior, one moment she was attacking, the next she was apologizing on her knees? What the hell was happening?

"I'm sorry; I mistook you for someone else. Your hair is very identical to the one I thought you were." The girl now stated, bowing one last time, before raising herself. As she did so, everyone saw she wore nothing more than a simple white kimono with a black belt around her waist and simple sandals. Besides that her hair was a deep raven one and she let it slide down her shoulders almost reaching her waist. Also she carried the sheath of her katana in her left hand, while wielding the weapong with the other.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it" Erza replied looking to the girl, assuming she was another of the ones that were to come. "Who are you by the way?"

"Oh how distracted. I'm Elleta Strang." She said as she did another bow, this time one much shorter, presenting herself and placing her katana back to its sheath.

"I'm Erza Scarlet. I'm guessing you are a Dragon Slayer, right?" Erza asked, trying to make sure of whom this girl was. She was strong, you could feel it. Besides she had been able to sneak up on the knight known as Titania.

"Yup!" Elleta stated simply and cheerfully. "If you excuse me, I must find a place to spend the next weeks." The raven beauty stated, taking one more bow before simple disappearing.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" were the screams heard across the guild as the members laughed and talked about what had just happened.

"I'm sorry but I guess our talk is adjourned. I also need to find a place to crash, actually. I'll be back later to talk if you want" Gideon stated talking to Makarov from here the stood, which was still in front of Erza, rubbing the back of his head.

After the nod the Wizard Saint sent him, Gideon started to walk only to be stopped by a redhead appearing in front of him.

"I just wanted to thank you for protecting me. I guess if it weren't for you I would have been injured." Erza said looking o his face, trying her best for a blush not to appear, which quickly failed as Gideon flashed her a smile.

"Don't worry about it." He said, his smile always present.

"At least let me repay." Erza said, fire burning within her eyes. Looking into those brown eyes Gideon realized he wasn't gonna get away from it.

"Alright." A smile appeared on Erza's face hearing those words."Let's do it this way. I'll return like I said I would and after my talk with your guild master how about I let you show me Magnolia?"

"Deal!" Erza said immediately, offering her hand for him so they could shake them. Gideon quickly obliged and then started to head off.

"See you later Erza." He said a few steps ahead, waving his hand. She didn't know why but that gesture brought a smile to her face.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful morning in Magnolia. The sun shined bright and fiercely, giving light to all the corners of the city; the wind was calm and quiet, almost non-existing; the weather was warm, clearly summer had arrived and the people were smiling like they always did. This city truly was a peaceful and lovely place to be at.

Gideon was walking through the main street of Magnolia, trying to find an inn to stay at for the following weeks. So far luck had evaded him, but that might have also been his fault since he tried his best not to leave the big street, wanting to leave the tour of Magnolia Erza would give him a surprise.

Almost at the end of the avenue Gideon found himself looking up to a board that caught his interest, in a very personal way, let's admit it.

"The Dragon's Nest" The Dragon Slayer read, as he looked up to the sign. "Well I guess it's only appropriate" He added, making his move towards the door and opening it.

Apparently the name had picked more interest than he thought at first because the moment the door closed behind him, there she was, the Dragon Slayer that had arrived little after he did, arguing with the receptionist, a bag by her feet, clearly identified as her traveling luggage.

"I'm sorry miss, but swords aren't allowed within these walls!" The woman stated, a drop of sweat clearly seen coming down her forehead. She was clearly afraid of what Elleta might do.

"Oh come on, I promise I won't even take it out of its sheath!" The female Dragon Slayer said her childish voice and persona always present.

"Looks like I'm not the only one planning to stay at this inn" Gideon said from behind Elleta, a smile on his face. The moment the raven haired Dragon Slayer heard a voice behind her, she quickly turned, and before the woman behind the balcony, her sword was already aimed towards Gideon's neck.

"Oh, it's you." Elleta spoke once she saw who she was aiming her sword at. "Sorry about that." She added, placing the sword back to its sheath, her childish smile back to her features.

"You really have to be more careful when drawing that bad boy. This is the second time today you drew it without knowing to whom you were aiming it at." Gideon stated laughing, although said laugh only made Elleta's face go white. She had spent the last twenty minutes trying to convince the receptionist of letting her rent a room and she knew she was close to success.

"This is not what it looks like, I swear" The female Dragon Slayer pretty much screamed as she turned back to the woman behind the counter and waved her hands, trying to make her believe what Gideon said was not true.

"I'm sorry miss, our rules are very strict." The receptionist answered, still not allowing Elleta to rent her room.

"Please, I swear I won't attack anyone while I'm here" Elleta declared. She had never backed down before and she wasn't going to do it now.

"Y-yeah r-right." Gideon said his hand in front of his mouth while he pretended to cough. However his ever-present smile gave him away.

"Shut up will you?" Elleta asked, her childish persona coming to surface.

"Look miss, I just want to rent a room, you think you can help me with that?" The male Dragon Slayer spoke to the receptionist as he placed himself beside Elleta and leaned on the counter, trying to get over with this as soon as possible.

"Hey? What the hell happened to chivalry and 'ladies first'?" Elleta asked, crossing her arms beneath her chest.

"Oh I'm sorry. Were you close to succeeding?" Gideon asked a smirk on his face, already knowing the answer and wanting to tease the probably younger Dragon Slayer.

"Meany" She declared, now adding a childish pout to her posture, completely giving her the appearance of a much younger person.

"So, you think you can help me out with a room?" Gideon asked the receptionist. "And could you maybe help my friend over here?" He added placing a hand on top of a putting Elleta, never stopping to flash a smile towards the woman behind the counter, a smile that made her blush and slowly nod, before giving them both keys.

"Thanks for helping me out back there" Elleta said while the two moved across the hallways trying to find their respective rooms.

"No problem. I would never abandon my little sister" Gideon answered a smile coming to his face.

"S-sister?" Elleta inquired, a blush coming to her face. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I consider every Dragon Slayer like a brother or sister." He affirmed, a serious tone making its way towards his voice. His answer just made the blush on Elleta's face go a bit darker.

"Thanks. I'm glad you think me as family. I never really met mine" The female Dragon Slayer confessed, a bit of her childish voice returning.

"No problem…. sis" he answered, looking towards her and emphasizing the last part. This action made Elleta release a small giggle, which on its own term made Gideon laugh.

Gideon had already seen his room for the next weeks and was waiting for Elleta in the hallways, thinking she should probably come with him to Fairy Tail to explain what was going to happen.

Not before long Elleta came out of her room wearing the same style of kimono she had been wearing before, only this time it was a deep red one. Her sword however was still carried in her left hand.

"Were you thinking of doing something today?" Gideon asked, once Elleta was by his side.

"Not really, no. Why? You wanna hang out with your sister?" She inquired, emphasizing the last part, a smile on her features always present as well as her tone.

"You would like that wouldn't you, little sis?" Gideon played along, leaning towards Elleta.

"H-how are you so sure I'm younger than you?" Elleta asked, backing away from Gideon a very light shade of pink on her cheeks.

"Just a guess. You don't mind, do you?" He asked, retreating back to a normal position.

"No, I think it's sweet." Elleta stated with a nod and her childish voice back. "But why were you asking if I had plans?" The female added, while the two Dragon Slayers started to move towards the lobby.

"I had to head back to Fairy Tail to explain their Master what is happening and was thinking it was a good idea if you came too. Two Dragon Slayers are better than one after all." Gideon said as the two reached the lobby and left the inn.

"Yeah sure, I don't mind. Got nothing better to do so why not." Elleta stated as the pair made their way towards the guild hall.

"That's the sprit" Gideon exasperated, laughter leaving both their mouths not late after.

* * *

><p>Erza was sitting by the counter eating her slice of strawberry cake, while looking towards the clock on the wall every five minutes.<p>

"Waiting for someone Erza?" Mira teased from behind the counter as she cleaned one of Cana's mugs.

"W-what? N-no. Why do you ask? Erza shuttered, caught by surprise.

"Oh for nothing. I just noticed you seemed rather happy when Gideon said he would come by late today and then you would show him Magnolia." Mira continued with her tease, a wink leaving her eye towards the redhead.

"W-what? I just want to repay my debt to him." Erza stated like it was the most normal thing, although her blush was completely plastered across her cheeks, giving away her intentions.

"Sure sure." Mira played one last time before moving towards the table to take an order.

After this Erza looked to the clock one more time. _'What is taking him so much?' _she thought to herself, while letting a sigh escape.

As if on cue the guild doors opened granting entrance to the two Dragon Slayers, Gideon and Elleta. The two made their way towards the counter where Makarov was sitting and, by luck, also was Erza.

"I see you came back." Master stated as he jumped down from the balcony and started heading towards his office, confident the two Dragon Slayers would follow. He was a bit surprised when he saw the female entering but shrugged it, figuring would be better ask two instead of just one and realizing Gideon had asked her to come too.

Elleta looked to Gideon once she saw Makarov moving towards the stairs, receiving a directing nod telling her to follow the elder.

Gideon, before going after the female Dragon Slayer and the Wizard Saint, directed himself towards the redhead sitting by the counter.

"You offer still stands?" He asked once in front of her, his usual smile always present.

"Yes. As soon as you are done we can go." Erza replied, a smile coming to her face as well. She didn't know why but she was looking forward to the tour. Gideon nodded and started to head to the stairs.

* * *

><p>Makarov was sitting in his chair behind his desk, while Elleta and Gideon were sat on the two chairs positioned in front of the elder's secretary.<p>

"So you said more Dragon Slayers would come? Do you know how many?" The Wizard Saint inquired, looking between the two wizards in front of him.

"No, sorry. We Dragon Slayers when the time for the Ritual comes feel complied to head towards the place elected to held the ceremony. It's impossible to tell how many we'll arrive." Gideon explained his tone completely different than the usual one.

"This…Ritual, what is it exactly?"Makarov asked, trying to connect the dots on what would happen in the next weeks.

"It's a tournament. Simple as that. We will be given opponents and fight one versus one. When someone is defeated they are, let's say, disqualified. They are not forced to leave, they can watch the rest of the fights in order to find out who will earn the title of Emperor but they cannot fight." Elleta clarified a serious and unusual tone present in her voice.

"Is death a risk in this combats?" Makarov asked right after Elleta finished talking, concern plastered across his voice, worried for his four children.

"I'm afraid so." Elleta said, now a bit of sadness heard on her voice.

"I see" Makarov said out loud. "Are Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus and Wendy forced to be part of it?" The elder added afraid, mostly for Wendy. He knew Natsu, Laxus and Gajeel were thought and strong and wouldn't die so easily, but Wendy was younger and, sure she had grown stronger, but from what he had seen just from two of the Dragon Slayers that would appear they were strong. One was able to sneak up on Erza and the other block said sneaker.

"I see you are worried and I'm sorry to tell you but the ones that make the 'call', in this case Natsu, Wendy, Laxus and Gajeel are obliged to participate." Gideon stated, his voice still on his serious mode, although a hint of understanding and sadness were audible.

"What? But why were they the ones send the 'call'? Makarov inquired his voice raising and surprise present from the beginning to the end.

"I'm not sure but my father told me that the biggest group of Dragon Slayers together would make the call. I guess it was biological." Elleta spoke, her voice still in the same tone.

"That's unfair? You have a choice and they don't?" The Wizard Saint asked, his voice reaching new levels and standing from his sit and standing up on the table. He would go to the end of the world to protect his children.

"A guild Master should trust its wizards, should he not?" Gideon asked, as serene as possible, trying to reason with the elder. His comment must have made something snap inside Makarov since he stopped looking at them so murderously and started to calm down.

"You are right, they will survive and who knows, maybe one of them becomes the Emperor you say the winner will be. I'm sorry I snapped" Makarov said, his usual tone back.

"Don't worry about that" Gideon and Elleta stated at the same time, both their usual voices and expression back. Not soon after the office was field with laughter and the three made their way towards the door.

* * *

><p>Like some kind of God was really hoping to see a fight, as soon as the three wizards made their way back towards the main hall a scream was heard from outside.<p>

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID FAIRY TAIL!" was what everyone inside the guild heard. Once they looked to the opened doors, they saw, a few meters away from the entrance, a group of at least twenty people with swords out and magic charging in their fists.

"Raven Tail" Makarov sighed as he noticed the emblem on the mages.

"Who?" Gideon asked as he looked between the Master and the wizards outside.

"They are part of my dumbass son's guild. We kicked their butts in the last Grand Magic Games and their top members and master were arrested. I guess they want revenge." Makarov sighed again. " .Gray. Could you take care of them?" he added, wanting to get over with this kind of riot as soon as possible.

Hearing his words Natsu, Gray and Erza started getting up and walking towards the doors. While the three wizards Elleta turned her face towards Gideon and nodded her head towards the group of wizards outside the building. Seeing her nod Gideon sighed and nodded all the same.

"Now hang on." Gideon said, grabbing everyone's attentions.

Erza, Natsu and Gray stopped where they were and watched as the Gideon and Elleta made their ways towards outside.

"I haven't had fun in a while." Gideon said, cracking his knuckles."Wouldn't you agree, sis?" He added, smiling towards Elleta.

"This should be fun." Makarov said to himself and the rest of Fairy Tail. "Everyone, let them handle it." The elder added, an opened smile plastered across his face.

"But Master…" Erza started but was interrupted.

"Don't worry Erza, we'll finish this up quickly and then we can go on that tour." Gideon said, turning his face to look at Erza, his usual smile on his face. Seeing his smile the only Erza was able to do was not as she was afraid words would fail her.

"ONLY TWO OF YOU? IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICE, WE ARE MORE THAN TWENTY!" One of the mages belonging to Raven Tail screamed.

"Then I suggest you find some more to make it even" Elleta said, unsheathing her katana.

"LETS TAKE THIS TWO OUT" One of them screamed before about ten of them started running towards the building.

"Ladies first" Gideon stated out loud, smiling. Hearing his comment made a smile crawl to Elleta's face.

Before any of the attacking could blink the girl dressed in a red kimono that was in front of them had disappeared. As if on cue, she appeared right in front of the wizards and, before one of them could even say a word she swung her sword and a slash of smoke was fired towards Raven Tail's members.

To their eyes the only thing left standing on the path towards the building was the apparent innocent girl, surround by the unconscious bodies of their guild mates.

"Y-YOU BITCH. IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Was the shout heard before the rest of the group started running towards Fairy Tail's guild hall.

"Now that's something you don't call a lady. Specially my sister." Gideon said as he appeared in front of the remaining attackers as they stopped surprised. Before any of them could move fists and kicks were served and bodies were sent flying towards the sky.

Inside Fairy Tail everyone had their mouths a bit opened or were at least impressed. These two wizards had just defeated twenty mages like they were nothing. Sure those twenty were weak but still.

"So… you use smoke little sister?" Gideon asked, walking towards Elleta and flashing her a smile.

"You noticed eh?" She asked sheathing her katana back to its sheath."Why didn't you use magic? I wanna know you element." She added now throwing weak punches to his shoulder.

"I guess you gonna have to wait for that, sis." Gideon answered laughing out loud, before starting to make its way towards the guild hall.

"Ready for that tour?" He asked Erza once inside the building.

"Y-yeah. " The redhead stammered being caught by surprise and still impressed by the display of power."Let's go" Erza added, this time a smile on her face and she jogged towards Gideon and the two started walking away from the guild. Gideon noticed as he turned Elleta wasn't there anymore, but shrugged it figuring they would see each other later.

"They look cute together" Mira said before the doors closed by themselves almost magically.


End file.
